Drunk
by Missgzb
Summary: semua berawal dari Seokjin yang mabuk. NamJin and other fic. GS. DLDR. RnR
1. Chapter 1

.

" brengsek! " umpat Seokjin saat tidak menemukan kunci mobilnya di dalam tas. Tubuh yang lelah, kepala yang ringan akibat alkohol yang baru saja dikonsumsinya dan hati yang kesal membuatnya membenci segala hal. Dia lalu duduk bersila di lantai parkir yang dingin lalu menumpahkan isi tasnya namun dia sama sekali tidak menemukan kunci mobilnya.

" arrgh.. Shit! Hyosang brengsek! Mati saja kau! Aku berharap kau tersedak dan mati! dasar namja playboy brengsek! " jerit Seokjin.

Siang tadi dia mendapati kekasihnya Jin Hyosang atau biasa dipanggil Kidoh oleh orang terdekatnya itu sedang berselingkuh dengan teman kantornya yang berdandan seperti pelacur di sebuah restoran saat makan siang. Seokjin mengumpati Hyosang dengan berbagai umpatan yang diketahuinya sedangkan selingkuhan Hyosang yang tidak dia ketahui namanya dijambak dan dicakar olehnya. Setelah membuat keributan yang tidak sedikit, Seokjin pun meninggalkan tempat tersebut setelah menaruh beberapa lembar uang puluhan ribu won untuk mengganti kerusakan yang diakibatkan olehnya. Seokjin melajukan mobilnya seperti orang kesetanan, dia sempat menangis beberapa jam di kamar mandi apartemennya sebelum memutuskan ke Volume club pada malam hari untuk melupakan kekesalan hatinya

" kau brengsek Hyosang hikss.. sangat brengsek! Aku membencimu! "

Suasana remang di sekitarnya berubah menjadi sangat terang saat sebuah Ferrari melaju dan berhenti tepat beberapa centi dari tubuhnya, sang pengemudi Ferrari terdengar mengumpat panjang sebelum keluar menghampiri Seokjin

" hei gadis gila! Jika kau ingin mati sana gantung diri atau tenggelamkan dirimu di danau Han " omel namja bersurai blonde pucat itu

Seokjin menengadah dan menatap tajam pada namja yang baru saja memarahinya, dia lalu bangkit dari duduknya " coba katakan sekali lagi? Aku ingin mati? Kau pikir karena lelaki brengsek itu aku ingin mati? Kau saja yang mati brengsek! "

Namja itu mendesis kesal, ternyata yeoja di hadapannya sedang sangat mabuk dan tidak jauh berbeda dari kondisinya " dengarkan aku gadis gila, singkirkan tubuhmu dari tempat ini. kau menghalangi jalanku "

" menyingkir?! Kau saja yang menyingkir brengsek! Aku yang duduk disini lebih awal jadi kau yang harus menyingkir jika ingin lewat bodoh! "

Emosi namja bernama Kim Namjoon itu naik ke ubun-ubun " aishh.. kau benar-benar membuatku kesal brengsek! Ini tempat umum jalang! "

 **Plakk..**

Sebuah tamparan dari tangan Seokjin cukup membuat pipi putih Namjoon panas dan memerah hebat

" apa aku terlihat seperti jalang? Brengsek! Apa kau tidak tahu jika aku sedang sakit hati?! Dasar tidak punya perasaan! "

Namjoon mengacak surai blonde pucatnya kasar, dia sedang sangat mabuk dan tubuhnya lelah " dengar jalang aku tidak punya waktu untuk berdebat denganmu jadi sekarang menyingkirlah "

" hiks.. hiks.. kau jahat oppa " isak Seokjin sebelum tubuhnya limbung dan pandangannya menjadi gelap beruntung Namjoon segera menangkap tubuhnya sebelum yeoja yang berprofesi sebagai model itu jatuh ke aspal. Sempat terlintas ide untuk menyeret tubuh Seokjin ke tepi dan meninggalkan yeoja itu disana namun dia masih memiliki hati dan merasa sangat brengsek jika melakukan hal tersebut lagipula tubuh yeoja ini cukup seksi ditambah dia memakai pakaian yang minim membuat Namjoon berpikir akan lebih baik jika dia membawa yeoja mabuk ini ke ranjangnya yang nyaman. Jadi Namjoon langsung menggendong Seokjin kemudian membereskan barang-barang Seokjin yang berserakan dan segera menuju apartemen mewahnya di kawasan Gangnam

" jangan salahkan aku, kau yang terlalu menggodaku " ujar Namjoon sambil menyeringai dan menambah kecepatan mobilnya

.

Seokjin menggeliat nyaman di bawah selimut yang hangat, suasana sunyi serta harum kayu manis membuatnya akan melanjutkan tidur jika saja dia tidak menyadari sebuah lengan memeluk pinggangnya posesif. Seokjin menghirup aroma mint maskulin yang membuatnya seperti disiram air es dan segera membuka mata, dilihat seorang namja bersurai blonde pucat tengah tertidur sambil memeluk pinggangnya, dialihkan pandangan ke sekitar dan menggeleng. Ini bukan kamarnya, kamar ini bernuansa dark dengan cat hitam dan merah yang berpadu sempurna berbeda dengan kamarnya yang bernuansa pink lembut dengan banyak boneka kelinci serta Mario Bros bukan botol minuman keras, home theatre dan sofa tunggal mewah. Dan ranjangnya bukan king size melainkan single bed. Seokjin kembali mengingat bagaimana dirinya bisa berada di tempat ini bersama namja yang diakuinya cukup tampan yang sedang memeluknya posesif, seperti sebuah rekaman yang diputar mundur Seokjin pun berhasil mengingat semuanya, dia lalu mengintip ke dalam selimut dan mendapati dirinya dalam keadaan telanjang. Seokjin ulangi t-e-l-a-n-j-a-n-g

" kyaa..! " jeritan Seokjin memenuhi setiap sudut kamar dan sukses membuat Namjoon terbangun dari tidur lelapnya

" kau sudah bangun? Selamat pagi yeoja asing " gumam Namjoon dengan suara berat dan mata kanan yang terbuka sedikit

Seokjin segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Namjoon dan merapatkan selimut " apa yang kau lakukan padaku? "

Namjoon terkekeh membuat dimplenya terlihat jelas " aku? aku hanya melumat bibir manismu sebentar dan kau yang menguasai permainan. Jujur saja kau sangat hebat "

Wajah Seokjin merah padam, dia segera memunggungi Namjoon sedangkan Namjoon hanya tersenyum melihatnya " pabo Seokjin "

" aku akan memesan makanan dan pergi ke kantor, mobilmu ada di basement apartemenmu. Jika kau masih lelah beristirahatlah, aku sangat memakluminya kau berhasil membuat seorang Kim Namjoon kewalahan tadi malam " Namjoon lalu bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi

" sial! Ini semua karena Hyosang! Kudoakan dia mati tersedak, brengsek! Pabo Seokjin " umpat Seokjin pelan

.

" sial! " umpat Seokjin saat turun dari taksi yang dipesan Namjoon untuknya, beruntung namja itu juga menyimpan tasnya dan menderek mobilnya jadi dia tidak perlu kembali ke halaman parkir Volume club. Seokjin sedikit menyesal karena harus pulang dengan memakai jaket Namjoon karena dressnya sudah tidak bisa dipakai lagi, beruntung Seokjin selalu menyediakan sebuah hotpants di dalam tas. Sebenarnya Namjoon menawarinya kaus namun ditolak kasar oleh Seokjin karena itu sama saja dengan menunjukkan kissmark hasil karya Namjoon pada dunia

" fuck! Aku harus bertemu lagi dengannya, ini karena jaket sialan ini " Seokjin menekan password apartemennya sambil menggerutu

" hah.. seseorang pasti telah mengutukku hingga aku mengalami banyak kejadian buruk " keluh Seokjin saat melihat isi kulkasnya kosong hingga dia harus pergi berbelanja ke supermarket padahal tubuhnya seakan remuk. Entah seperti apa dirinya bersama Namjoon semalam

" fuck! Damnit! " Seokjin mengumpati perutnya yang berbunyi, dilihat jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Dia menyesal menolak sarapan yang telah dipesan Namjoon untuknya dan memilih melanjutkan tidur lalu segera pergi ketika terbangun

" apa yang harus kumakan? Sial! " dilangkahkan kakinya untuk ke kamar dan berganti pakaian namun rasa lapar mengalahkan keinginannya tersebut. Jadi Seokjin keluar dengan masih menggunakan jaket hitam milik Namjoon dan hotpants biru, dia hanya mengganti hells 12 centi dengan sneakers merah

.

" sial! Hidupku benar-benar sial! " Seokjin lagi-lagi mengumpat saat melihat saldo di rekeningnya menipis, dia menyesal memberikan semua uang dalam dompetnya ke restoran kemarin siang seharusnya dia membiarkan Hyosang yang mengganti semua kerusakan itu serta dia baru saja membeli tas Gucci keluaran terbaru, Seokjin yakin uangnya saat ini tidak bisa memenuhi kebutuhannya hingga akhir minggu

" akan kubotaki orang yang membuat hidupku sesial ini " Seokjin menghentakkan kakinya kesal

.

" kita akan memakai model wanita untuk produk ini " ujar Jung Hoseok, namja tampan dan penuh senyum itu sedang mempresentasikan idenya pada sang atasan

" Chaerin atau Hyorin? " Namjoon –atasan Hoseok- menggosok telunjuk ke bibir bawahnya

" saya merekomendasikan Kim Seokjin sebagai modelnya "

Sebelah alis Namjoon terangkat karena penuturan manajer ahli pemasarannya " Kim Seokjin? Siapa dia? "

Hoseok mengangguk sembari tersenyum " dia adalah model baru, wajahnya cantik dan tubuhnya seksi "

" aku tidak setuju memakai model baru untuk proyek besar ini Hoseok-ah, sangat beresiko. Orang-orang belum tentu mengenalnya "

Hoseok menumpukan sebelah tangannya ke meja " dengan memakai model baru produk ini akan semakin cepat dikenal, produsen kita mungkin sudah bosan dengan wajah para model lama mereka akan tertarik membeli produk ini jika kita memakai model baru, saya yakin sajang-nim "

Namjoon berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk " baiklah, pemikiranmu masuk akal. Pemotretannya lusa dan atur semuanya. Rapat selesai "

.

Seokjin mengumpat saat ponselnya bergetar, demi semua koleksi Gucci miliknya dia sedang tidak ingin menerima telepon dari siapapun. Dilihat layar ponsel yang menampilkan foto dan nama sahabat sejak kecilnya

Hoseok calling..

" nde oppa "

" kau sedang sibuk Jinnie? "

Seokjin menatap ramen yang tersisa setengah " tidak, wae oppa? "

" bagaimana jika kita makan siang? Aku punya pekerjaan untukmu "

Wajah Seokjin yang sejak tadi masam berubah cerah, mata yeoja bermarga Kim itu menyipit saking lebarnya dia tersenyum " benarkah? Dimana aku bisa bertemu denganmu oppa? "

" di restoran seafood dekat kantorku, perlu kujemput? "

" tidak perlu oppa, aku akan tiba 10 menit lagi. Bye oppa "

" bye Jinnie " PIP

Seokjin tersenyum " ternyata aku memang tidak sepenuhnya jatuh. Kau memang selalu ditakdirkan beruntung Kim Seokjin

.

" hai oppa " sapa Seokjin

" kau semakin cantik Jinnie " Hoseok memeluk sahabat sejak kecilnya yang sudah dianggap adik olehnya

Seokjin membalas pelukan Hoseok sebentar lalu melepas dan duduk " jadi apa pekerjaan yang oppa tawarkan padaku "

" kau sedang kesulitan ya? "

Seokjin mengangguk " begitulah, akan kuceritakan nanti saja sekarang beritahu aku apa pekerjaannya "

" kantorlu akan memasarkan produk baru dan aku merekomendasikan dirimu sebagai model untuk produk tersebut dan atasanku menyetujuinya "

" gomawo oppa "

" pemotretannya lusa pagi di kantorku, apa kau bisa? "

Seokjin mengangguk semangat " tentu saja oppa "

" baguslah, tapi kenapa kau memakai jaket? Ini musim panas Jinnie " tanya Hoseok heran, di cuaca sepanas ini Seokjin mengancingkan jaketnya hingga ke leher

" i..itu oppa aku kedinginan "

Kening Hoseok berkerut " apa Hyosang meninggalkan tanda lagi? God sake Jinnie bisakah kau memberitahu namja itu untuk tidak meninggalkan tanda ti tempat yang mudah terlihat? "

Wajah Seokjin yang cerah berubah masam " tidak usah bicarakan namja brengsek itu "

" kalian bertengkar lagi? "

" dia itu brengsek! Kali ini tidak akan kuampuni "

Hoseok tertawa pelan " baiklah, kita pesan sekarang. Aku harus segera kembali ke kantor "

.

Seokjin memandang tubuh nakednya di depan cermin kamar mandi dan tersenyum puas, tanda kemerahan sialan itu sudah hilang dari tubuhnya

" well, aku bisa bekerja dengan tenang "

.

Namjoon menatap kesal pada yeoja yang sedang duduk di depannya " apa yang membuatmu datang kesini pagi-pagi? "

Kim Taehyung meminum tehnya pelan dan tersenyum lembut menatap Namjoon

" aku akan pergi ke Paris untuk waktu lama jadi aku menitipkan Kookie padamu "

" titipkan saja pada eomma, aku sibuk. Jadwal rapatku sangat banyak dan kupastikan aku tidak sempat mengurus Kookie "

" eomma juga sedang sibuk lagipula kau appanya jadi kau punya tanggung jawab atas dirinya " ujar Taehyung. Dia dan Namjoon telah bercerai dua tahun lalu setelah satu tahun lebih menikah karena perjodohan

Namjoon berdecak lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela " berapa lama kau akan pergi? "

" dua minggu paling cepat "

Namjoon mendesah berat " baiklah, hanya dua minggu. Aku ini sangat sibuk, harusnya kau tahu itu "

Taehyung tersenyum " terima kasih oppa, aku harus segera pergi karena pesawatku akan berangkat satu jam lagi. Semua keperluan Kookie akan kuletakkan di apartemenmu setelah ini "

Namjoon mengangguk tanpa melihat wajah Taehyung. Taehyun pun bangkit dan meraih Luis Vuiton hitamnya di sofa

" aku pergi. Oh, jangan lupa untuk menjemput Kookie di sekolahnya jam 4 sore "

" jika aku sempat, jika tidak aku akan menyuruh seseorang untuk menjemputnya "

" aku harap kau punya waktu untuk menjemputnya, dia sangat merindukanmu oppa "

Namjoon terdiam, merasa tidak mendapat respon dari mantan suaminya Taehyung melangkah keluar. Dia bertemu Hoseok saat akan masuk ke dalam lift

" Taehyung-ssi " sapa Hoseok

" Hoseok-ssi " balas Taehyung ramah

" sudah bertemu sajang-nim? "

Taehyung mengangguk pelan " aku akan pergi ke Paris untuk waktu yang lama jadi aku menitipkan Kookie pada Namjoon oppa "

Hoseok mengangguk " lalu dimana Jungkook? Apa dia sudah berada di ruangan sajang-nim? "

Taehyung menggeleng " Kookie sedang berada di sekolah, ah maafkan aku Hoseok-ssi tapi aku harus segera pergi "

Hoseok menggeser tubuhnya dari depan pintu lift " silahkan Taehyung-ssi, maaf menyita waktumu "

Taehyung membungkuk sopan lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam lift

.

Suara kamera dan kilatan blitz memenuhi ruang pemotretan, Seokjin menunjukkan kemampuannya dengan baik. Dia sedang mempromosikan smartphone keluaran terbaru asal Korea Selatan yang terkenal

" good job! " ujar sang fotografer. Namja tampan dengan tubuh ber-abs itu tersenyum puas pada Seokjin setelah pengambilan gambar selesai

" kerja bagus Seokjin-ssi, anda sangat berbakat. Lihatlah hasilnya sangat bagus "

Jimin –sang fotografer- menunjukkan hasil foto di layar omputer

Seokjin membungkuk sopan, fotografer yang baru saja memotretnya adalah fotografer terkenal yang sering memotret artis dan model ternama

" terima kasih Park Jimin-ssi, ini juga berkat kemampuan anda yang luar biasa "

" terima kasih Seokjin-ssi, apa setelah ini anda punya acara? "

Seokjin menggeleng " tidak Jimin-ssi. Ada apa? "

" bagaimana jika kita makan siang? Bukan hanya berdua tapi juga bersama Hoseok hyung "

Seokjin mengangguk singkat " baiklah "

" makan siang setengah jam lagi, anda bisa menunggu di ruang make up "

Seokjin mengangguk. Ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk dirinya, Jimin bisa membuatnya menjadi semakin dikenal orang-orang. Fotografer terkenal ini memiliki banyak kenalan orang-orang yang dapat memuluskan jalan Seokjin menjadi model

.

" bagaimana pemotretan hari ini? apa model rekomendasimu bekerja dengan baik? " tanya Namjoon pada Hoseok sambil menandatangani beberapa berkas di mejanya

" berjalan lancar, Jimin memuji model yang kurekomendasikan. Sepertinya dia tertarik pada Seokjin "

Namjoon mendongak " beritahu padanya kalau aku akan melemparnya dari Namsan tower jika membuat Yoongi tersayangku menangis "

Hoseok tersenyum geli, dibandingkan sepupu Namjoon lebih terlihat seperti ayah Min Yoongi kekasih Park Jimin

" tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, kami hanya makan siang bertiga "

Namjoon selesai menandatangani berkas yang diberikan " aku ikut, harus ada yang mengawasi mata Park Jimin "

.

Seokjin sedang merapikan riasannya saat seorang yeoja yang wajahnya sering terlihat di berbagai majalah fashion serta tv masuk. Yeoja bersurai blonde terang itu tersenyum ramah pada Seokjin dan langsung merapikan riasannya

" kau Kim Seokjin? "

Seokjin mengangguk

Yeoja itu lalu mengulurkan tangannya " aku Lee Chaerin, aku melihat pemotretanmu tadi. Kau sangat berbakat "

Seokjin merona dipuji oleh model terkenal itu, dia lalu membalas uluran tangan Chaerin " terima kasih Chaerin-ssi "

" kau direkomendasikan oleh Hoseok oppa? " Chaerin merapikan poninya

Seokjin memperbaiki eyelinernya " nde "

" dia memang tidak salah memilihmu, kau begitu cantik dan berbakat "

" terima kasih Chaerin-ssi "

Chaerin tertawa pelan " jangan terlalu formal memanggilku, kita sepertinya seumuran. Panggil aku Chaerin "

Seokjin mengangguk " nde Chaerin "

Chaerin memasukkan lipgloss ke dalam tas " baiklah, aku pergi. Sampai jumpa Seokjinnie "

.

Namjoon menahan senyum saat melihat wajah bodoh Seokjin ketika dirinya bergabung untuk makan siang bersama Jimin dan Hoseok. Dirinya pun tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan yeoja yang membuatnya kewalahan di ranjangnya sendiri beberapa waktu lalu

" Jinnie, ini atasanku Kim Namjoon sajang-nim " Hoseok memperkenalkan Seokjin pada Namjoon

Namjoon mengulurkan tangannya " senang bertemu denganmu Seokjin "

Seokjin membalas dengan kaku uluran tangan Namjoon " saya juga senang bertemu dengan anda Kim sajang-nim "

Namjoon menyeringai pada Seokjin

" ini akan menarik " batinnya

Jimin yang melihat ekspresi tidak wajar Namjoon pun segera menyikut namja yang merupakan calon kakak iparnya tersebut

" silahkan duduk semuanya, pesanlah sesuatu aku yang traktir " ujar Jimin

" Hoseok-ah "

Hoseok yang sedang memilih menu menoleh " nde sajang-nim? "

" mulai hari ini Seokjin menjadi model resmi perusahaan kita "

" baik sajang-nim " Hoseok pun menyikut lengan Seokjin

Seokjin membulatkan matanya entah dia harus senang atau mengumpat yang jelas dia hanya merasa ingin makan lebih banyak dari biasanya

" selamat Seokjin-ssi " ucap Jimin

" ah, nde khamsamnida " Seokjin mengumpati Namjoon yang sedang menatapnya lekat-lekat dalam hati

.

.

TBC

Keep review and review please ^^


	2. Chapter 2

.

" Seokjin! " panggil Namjoon saat Seokjin hendak masuk ke mobilnya

Seokjin berbalik " ada apa! "

" kau tidak boleh bersikap kasar seperti itu pada atasanmu "

Seokjin memutar bola matanya lalu tersenyum lebar dan berbicara dengan suara semanis mungkin " ada yang anda inginkan sajang-nim? "

Namjoon tersenyum lebar " begitu lebih baik, malam nanti datanglah ke La Frea pukul 7 untuk makan malam denganku "

" apa itu caramu memberi undangan makan malam? "

Namjoon menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu mengecup singkat bibir Seokjin " datanglah tepat waktu. Sampai jumpa "

Namjoon berbalik dan meninggalkan Seokjin yang masih merenggut

" dasar namja mesum " batin Seokjin lalu masuk ke dalam mobil

.

Namjoon mengawasi satu-persatu anak yang keluar dari gedung tersebut, matanya mencari sosok bocah laki-laki dengan kulit putih yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan gigi kelinci

" appa! "

Namjoon tersenyum dan berjongkok, bocah bernama Kim Jungkook itu berlari dan memeluk lehernya erat " Kookie miss you "

Namjoon lalu menggendong Jungkook dan masuk ke dalam mobil " nado "

" kita langsung pulang ke apartemen? " tanya Jungkook

Namjoon yang sedang menyetir menoleh " nde, appa akan mengantar Kookie ke apartemen lalu appa kembali ke kantor "

Jungkook memasang wajah cemberut " kita ke taman bermain appa "

" tidak bisa sayang, appa sedang sibuk "

" ayolah appa "

Namjoon memijit batang hidungnya " appa sedang sibuk, lain kali saja "

" kapan? "

" jika appa sedang tidak sibuk "

Jungkook terdiam lalu menatap keluar, melihat tingkah Jungkook membuat Namjoon merasa bersalah namun dia memang sedang sibuk

" Kookie "

" nde appa? Kita jadi ke taman bermain? " tanya Jungkook penuh harap

Namjoon menggeleng " appa benar-benar sedang sibuk sayang, appa belikan Kookie es krim saja ne? "

Jungkook menggeleng keras " Kookie mau ke taman bermain "

" Kookie harus mengerti pada appa, appa ini orang yang sangat sibuk "

" appa selalu seperti itu "

Namjoon mengacak surai hitam Jungkook " kita akan ke taman bermain akhir minggu nanti "

Jungkook tersenyum dan matanya terlihat berbinar " jinjja appa? "

Namjoon mengangguk dua kali " nde, tapi Kookie harus janji untuk tidak nakal dan membuat appa repot selama tinggal bersama appa "

" yes sir! "

.

Seokjin berdecak karena sudah menunggu selama 10 menit dia hampir saja pergi jika Namjoon tidak segera mencium pipinya membuat wajah Seokjin panas dan memerah

" maaf aku terlambat "

" aku kehilangan selera makanku karena menunggumu " ujar Seokjin ketus dan hanya ditanggapi senyuman oleh Namjoon

" pesanlah sesuatu "

" kau benar-benar tidak bisa mendengarkan perkataan orang lain? "

" cepat pesan " ujar Namjoon yang terdengar seperti perintah untuk Seokjin. Seorang pelayan datang dan memberikan daftar menu pada Seokjin

" kau ingin pesan apa? " tanya Seokjin

" seperti biasa " Namjoon berbicara pada pelayan

" apa tujuanmu mengajakku makan malam? " tanya Seokjin ketika sudah selesai memesan

" apa tidak boleh mengajakmu makan malam? Apa pria yang mencampakanmu akan marah "

Seokjin mengumpat dalam hati " tidak usah bicarakan dia "

Namjoon terkekeh pelan " baiklah kita akan bicarakan dirimu, beritahu aku apapun tentang dirimu "

" apa maksudmu? "

" anggap saja aku sedang mewawancaraimu "

Seokjin memijat pelipisnya pelan, entah kenapa dia terlihat seperti mengikuti semua perkataan dari namja yang diakuinya tampan ini. dia menarik napas sejenak sebelum mulai bercerita " aku memulai karir modelku sejak sekolah menengah atas sebagai objek foto para fotografer majalah kecil "

" menarik "

" aku berteman baik dengan Hoseok oppa, kami bahkan saling mengenal sejak kecil "

Kening Namjoon berkerut " apa kalian pernah saling jatuh cinta? Hubungan kalian seperti apa? "

" hal brengsek seperti itu tidak pernah terjadi, hubungan kami cukup dekat seperti kakak dan adik "

" baguslah, lalu bagaimana dengan namja yang mencampakkanmu malam itu hingga membuatmu berakhir di ranjangku? "

Wajah Seokjin kembali memerah " dia berselingkuh dan hubungan kami berakhir "

" bagaimana dengan orang tuamu? Apa kau tinggal bersama mereka? "

Seokjin menggeleng " ibuku meninggal saat aku lulus sekolah menengah pertama dan ayahku adalah seorang pengrajin tembikar di daerah Gwangju "

" kapan kau pindah ke Seoul? "

Seokjin tersenyum pada pelayan yang mengantar pesanan mereka " sejak masuk sekolah menengah pertama dan aku tinggal bersama Hoseok oppa karena ayahku begitu mempercayai dia "

" mwo? Kau tinggal bersama Hoseok? Apa selama kalian tinggal bersama pernah terjadi sesuatu yang aneh? "

Seokjin menyentil punggung tangan Namjoon " Hoseok oppa tidak mesum sepertimu tuan Kim, dia adalah namja yang sangat baik dan sopan "

" lalu? " Namjoon mengunyah pastanya pelan

" Hoseok oppa bekerja di kantormu sedangkan aku bekerja sebagai kasir di sebuah minimarket dekat apartemen dan Hoseok oppa pun pindah setahun kemudian "

" kenapa kau tidak ikut pindah bersama Hoseok? "

Seokjin memasukkan steak yang sudah dipotong kecil dan mengunyahnya pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon " apartemen baru Hoseok oppa terlalu mahal untukku, aku tidak akan sanggup membayar sewanya walau sudah dibagi dua "

" jadi Hoseok meninggalkanmu begitu saja? "

Seokjin menggeleng " sebenarnya Hoseok oppa mengajakku untuk tinggal bersamanya bahkan dia berkata untuk tidak memikirkan biaya sewa nya namun tetap saja aku merasa tidak enak, meskipun sudah berteman cukup lama "

Namjoon mengangguk " apa kau ingin pindah apartemen? "

" nde, karena aku sudah bekerja di perusahaanmu jadi gajiku cukup untuk pindah ke apartemen yang lebih besar "

" aku bisa membeli sebuah apartemen untukmu malam ini "

Rahang Seokjin hampir jatuh, dia dan Namjoon baru saja bertemu dan sekarang namja ini ingin membelikannya apartemen " tidak perlu, aku akan membelinya dengan uangku sendiri "

Namjoon menggeleng singkat " anggap saja itu sebagai rasa terima kasihku, kau tahu foto-fotomu siang tadi disukai oleh mereka dan pihak mereka berencana untuk menjadikanmu sebagai model untuk produk terbaru mereka bulan depan dan untuk kau ketahui saja, mereka juga baru memperpanjang kontrak dengan perusahaanku berkat dirimu "

" benarkah? Kau sedang tidak berbohong? "

Namjoon memiringkan lehernya " apa wajahku terlihat seperti aku sedang berbohong? "

Seokjin menutup mulutnya dan mengipasi wajahnya " aku tidak percaya.. maksudku aku.. ini benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya "

Namjoon tersenyum " kau hanya perlu percaya Seokjinie, sekarang beritahu aku kau ingin apartemen di daerah mana? "

Seokjin bukanlah yeoja munafik yang akan menolak kesempatan sebagus ini, dia bisa saja membeli sebuah apartemen sesuai keinginannya namun untuk mewujudkan hal tersebut dia harus bekerja keras dan sekarang ada yang menawarinya dan jangan lupa jika ini juga merupakan hasil kerja kerasnya

" aku ingin sebuah apartemen di kawasan Gangnam yang memiliki view untuk melihat matahari terbit, oh apartemen itu harus memiliki jacuzi sendiri "

Namjoon mengambil ponselnya dari saku celana dan menelpon seseorang

" Sehun-ah, aku ingin membeli satu apartemenmu "

" tidak, ini untuk seseorang "

" ya, terima kasih " **PIP**

" kau benar-benar membelikan apartemen untukku? "

Namjoon meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja " for God sake Seokjinnie, aku jarang berbohong "

Seokjin pun segera bangkit dan memeluk erat Namjoon " gomawo "

Namjoon mengelus punggung Seokjin yang terbuka akibat gaun yang dikenakan Seokjin malam ini " sama-sama "

.

Seokjin menggeram karena suara ponsel yang terus berdering keras, dia mengutuk siapapun yang menelponnya sepagi ini. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon Seokjin langsung menggeser slide

" halo "

" aku menyukai suaramu pagi ini? "

Kening Seokjin berkedut " siapa ini? "

" kau tidak mengenal suara atasanmu sendiri? Keterlaluan "

Seokjin meninju bantal di depannya " darimana kau mendapatkan nomor ponselku? "

Terdengar suara tawa Namjoon dari seberang " itu bukan hal sulit untukku, cepat bangun dan temui aku di lobi apartemenmu "

Mata Seokjin yang sejak tadi terpejam pun terbuka sempurna " mwo? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? "

" menjemputmu "

" kemana? "

" jika dalam 15 menit kau tidak juga datang, aku akan menunggu di depan kamarmu "

" shit! "

" good morning too " PIP

Seokjin beranjak dari ranjang dan segera bersiap, tentu dengan berbagai umpatan yang keluar dari bibir plum miliknya

Namjoon tersenyum saat Seokjin keluar dari lift " selamat pagi princess, kau terlihat sangat cantik "

Mendengar itu wajah Seokjin bersemu, entah karena Namjoon yang pandai memuji atau dia yang akhir-akhir ini mudah bersemu

" kau ingin menjemputku kemana? "

Namjoon menggenggam tangan Seokjin dan menarik pelan " melihat apartemen barumu "

20 menit kemudian mereka tiba di depan sebuah gedung apartemen mewah, Seokjin menyembunyikan kegugupannya dengan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaket miliknya namun Namjoon terlebih dahulu menarik tangan kirinya dan menggenggam kuat. Mereka bertemu dengan seorang namja tinggi yang tampan

" selamat pagi tuan Kim "

" pagi Sehun-ah, dimana? "

" ikutlah denganku " namja yang dipanggil Sehun oleh Namjoon itu lalu membawa mereka ke sebuah kamar di lantai 27. Seokjin benar-benar ingin melompat dan berteriak sekarang karena desain kamar yang sesuai dengan seleranya, apartemennya yang baru terlihat sangat mewah

" kau suka? " tanya Namjoon

Seokjin mengangguk singkat " ya, aku suka "

" baiklah, tolong urus administrasinya Sehun-ah "

Sehun mengangguk " setelah ini ikutlah denganku ke ruanganku "

Namjoon melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Seokjin " kau disini saja "

" biarkan aku ikut denganmu "

Namjoon mengangkat bahunya " khaja "

Seokjin benar-benar akan berteriak sekarang saat melihat harga apartemennya sendiri, disitu tertulis bahwa harga apaartemennya adalah 530 juta won dan itu adalah nilai uang yang cukup fantastis untuk Seokjin

" kau yakin? "

Namjoon berdecak " berhentilah bersikap seperti itu " namja Kim itu lalu menandatangani beberapa berkas yang diberikan Sehun untuknya

" kau ingin membeli beberapa funitur? " tanya Namjoon, sekarang dia dan Seokjin berada di apartemen Seokjin yang baru

" nanti saja kupikirkan, apartemen ini cukup lengkap " Seokjin berputar-putar di ruang tengah apartemen sementara Namjoon menikmati red wine di sofa

" kemarilah "

Seokjin berjalan dan duduk di samping Namjoon, tangan namja blonde pucat itu segera merengkuh pinggang Seokjin " kau terlihat lebih cantik jika sedang bahagia seperti ini "

" jangan menggodaku, kau tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi padamu jika kau terus menggodaku seperti ini "

Namjoon tertawa keras " lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? " dia lalu mengecup pipi Seokjin kemudian turun di dagu dan leher

" engh.. " lenguh Seokjin, dia pun meraih tengkuk Namjoon dan menekannya

Namjoon lalu menggiti dan menghisap pelan leher Seokjin, tangannya pun meremas payudara kiri Seokjin hingga yeoja itu kembali meloloskan desahan dari bibirnya. Namjoon mendorong Seokjin agar berbaring dan dia segera menindih tubuh seksi yeoja yang bermarga sama dengannya itu, tangan Seokjin meremas surai blonde pucatnya. Namjoon beralih ke bibir Seokjin, bibir tersebut dikulum lembut dan memasukkan lidahnya untuk membelit lidah Seokjin. Jemari Seokjin bergerak membuka kemeja Namjoon dan segera menjilat leher namja tersebut hingga Namjoon menggeram rendah

 **Drrt.. drrt..**

ponsel Namjoon di atas meja bergetar, awalnya dia ingin mengacuhkan siapapun yang menelpon namun Seokjin mendorongnya pelan

" dijawab saja " ujar Seokjin dengan napas terengah dan wajah basah oh jangan lupakan lehernya yang kini terdapat bekas kemerahan

Namjoon mengumpat saat mengetahui siapa yang menelpon, dia menggeser slide dan menempatkan ponsel ke telinga

" ada apa? "

" kau dimana oppa? "

" apa maumu? "

" apa kau sudah mengantar Jungkook ke sekolah? "

Seokjin mengancingkan lagi kemeja Namjoon, dia sudah kehilangan nafsunya setelah ponsel Namjoon bergetar

" tentu saja, apa kau hanya ingin bertanya tentang ini? "

" nde oppa, bye " PIP

Namjoon melempar ponselnya ke sofa disebelahnya lalu menatap Seokjin " ayo kita lanjutkan "

Seokjin menggeleng dan merapikan surainya yang sedikit berantakan " tidak, aku sudah kehilangan nafsuku. Ayo kita pulang "

" kau jahat "

Seokjin tersenyum kemudian melumat pelan bibir Namjoon " jangan merajuk seperti itu, khaja "

.

" apa dia model baru yang kabarnya dekat dengan Hoseok oppa? " tanya seorang yeoja seksi berkulit eksotis pada Chaerin yang sedang chatting dengan kekasihnya

Chaerin melirik pada Seokjin yang sedang bergaya di depan kamera memamerkan sebuah produk alat olahraga " ya, yang kudengar dia direkomendasi oleh Hoseok oppa. Namanya Kim Seokjin, dia cantik bukan? "

Yeoja bernama Lee Hyorin itu mendecih " karena dia cantik itu membuatku tidak suka, apa dia kekasih Hoseok oppa? "

Chaerin menyikut lengan Hyorin " mereka hanya berteman lagipula apa salah jika mereka memiliki hubungan khusus? "

Hyorin memukul paha Chaerin keras " kau ini sebenarnya sahabatku atau bukan? Setelah ini temani aku bertanya padanya "

Chaerin hanya terkekeh, sahabatnya Hyorin memang menyukai sang manajer ahli pemasaran di perusahaan ini namun Hyorin terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya langsung

.

" hai " sapa Chaerin pada Seokjin yang sedang makan siang di cafetaria kantor

" oh Chaerin sunbaenim "

Chaerin tersenyum " boleh kami duduk disini? "

Seokjin tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk " tentu sunbaenim "

Chaerin lalu duduk diikuti Hyorin yang masih menatap datar pada Seokjin, setelah meletakkan nampan berisi makan siangnya Chaerin pun memperkenalkan Hyorin

" Jinnie kenalkan ini Hyorin "

" aku Seokjin " Seokjin sudah pernah melihat Hyorin di beberapa majalah fashion yang pernah dibacanya

" Hyorin " jawab Hyorin singkat

" dia ini menyukai Hoseok oppa "

Hyorin pun menyikut keras Chaerin " jangan dengarkan dia "

Seokjin terkekeh " benarkah? Hoseok oppa sangat beruntung disukai oleh yeoja secantik dirimu Hyorin-ssi "

Kedua alis Hyorin terangkat bukan karena pujian Seokjin namun perkataan Seokjin yang terdengar seperti merestui hubungannya dengan Hoseok dan sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya pun lenyap

" jadi kau tidak marah? "

" untuk apa aku marah? "

Hyorin menggigit bibirnya canggung " ah..maksudku.. aish.. kupikir kalian berdua adalah sepasang kekasih "

Seokjin menggeleng dan terkekeh " aku dan Hoseok oppa bersahabat sejak kecil dan perasaan seperti itu tidak pernah muncul "

Hyorin tersenyum lega, dia benar-benar lega. Melihat itu Chaerin pun berniat menggodanya " nah, kau sudah mendengarnya sendiri jadi berhentilah mencurigai Seokjinie. Harusnya kau meminta bantuan Jinnie agar perasaanmu bisa disampaikan pada Hoseok oppa "

" jadi Hoseok oppa tidak tahu? Dasar tidak peka "

Chaerin mengangguk " nde, namja Jung itu sangat tidak peka padahal Hyorin terus mendekatinya dan memperlakukannya spesial "

Hyorin mengibas tangannya " tidak seperti itu, aku saja yang kurang nyata menyampaikan perasaanku jangan salahkan Hoseok oppa "

.

" appa " panggil Jungkook. Bocah berumur 4 tahun itu berdiri di depan pintu kamar Namjoon

Namjoon yang baru saja selesai mandi lalu menggendongnya " ada apa? kenapa kau belum juga tidur? "

" bolehkah Kookie tidur bersama appa? Diluar hujan "

Namjoon mengecup dahi dan pipi Jungkook " tentu saja boleh, khaja "

Namjoon membawa Jungkook ke ranjang lalu membaringkan dan menyelimuti bocah yang wajahnya lebih mirip Taehyung. Dia lalu memeluk Jungkook

" appa " panggil Jungkook dan hanya direspon gumaman oleh Namjoon

" jaljayo "

" jaljayo Kookie "

.

Namjoon sedang mengancingkan kemejanya saat Jungkook masuk ke kamarnya, dia terkejut melihat Jungkook masih memakai piyama Smurf dan memeluk figure action Iron Man

" kenapa belum bersiap? Appa akan mengantarmu ke sekolah "

Jungkook menggeleng lalu duduk di sisi ranjang Namjoon " Kookie ingin ikut appa ke kantor "

" jangan, kantor appa bukan tempat bermain bocah sepertimu " ujar Namjoon sembari memakai dasi

" tapi appa, Kookie janji tidak akan merepotkan appa disana "

Namjoon menggeleng " tetap saja tidak boleh, sekarang pergilah bersiap dan appa akan mengantarmu ke sekolah "

" Kookie tidak mau! Kookie ingin ke kantor bersama appa " rajuk Jungkook. Bibir merahnya bergetar dan air mata menumpuk di sepasang mata bulat kecil miliknya

Namjoon menghembuskan napas kasar " baiklah, pergilah bersiap dan jangan nakal "

Jungkook segera berlari ke kamarnya dan bersiap, dia mengisi tas bergambar Iron Man miliknya dengan psp, dua kotak stick pocky dan satu kotak jus jeruk. Jungkook juga mengganti piyamanya dengan kaus Iron Man berwarna merah dan celana jins selutut, dia juga memakai sepatu kets merah miliknya serta topi hitam bertuliskan namanya, topi yang sama dengan milik Taehyung ibunya

" Kookie " panggil Namjoon, CEO Kim corp itu keluar dari kamarnya

" nde appa "

Namjoon berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Jungkook

" ayo buat perjanjian, kau tidak boleh nakal, tidak boleh mengganggu appa jika appa sedang bekerja dan tidak boleh ribut di ruangan appa "

Jungkook tersenyum hingga gigi kelincinya terlihat " yes sir! "

Namjoon mengecup dahi Jungkook " great! Khaja "

.

" dia tidak pergi ke sekolah? " tanya Hoseok saat melihat Jungkook di ruangan Namjoon

" tidak, dia ingin berada disini " Namjoon membaca berkas yang dibawa oleh manajer ahli pemasarannya tersebut

" kapan ibunya kembali? "

Namjoon membubuhkan tanda tangannya " dua hari lagi, entahlah "

Hoseok merapikan berkas yang sudah ditandatangani oleh atasannya " aku permisi "

" tunggu " langkah Hoseok terhenti di depan pintu, namja Jung itu berbalik

" apa ada lagi yang anda perlukan sajang-nim? "

" apa hari ini Seokjin masuk? "

Hoseok menggeleng " dia akan masuk lusa, ada apa? "

" tidak ada. Kau boleh pergi, terima kasih "

.

Seokjin tersenyum menatap beberapa kantung yang berada di depannya, dia baru saja selesai membeli beberapa barang yang diinginkannya, dia lalu mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas dan menelpon Namjoon

" ada apa? "

" aku mengundangmu makan malam di apartemen baruku "

" kau sudah pindah? Tidak memberitahuku? "

Seokjin tertawa kecil " mian, aku terlalu bersemangat. Jadi kau menerima tawaranku? "

" aku punya janji makan malam bersama rekan bisnisku tapi aku akan tetap berkunjung ke apartemenmu "

" arraseo, aku akan menunggu " PIP

.

Jungkook berteriak senang saat Taehyung muncul di ruangan Namjoon, dia tidak menyangka ibunya akan pulang secepat ini

" eomma sangat merindukan Kookie jadi eomma berusaha pulang lebih cepat "

Jungkook mengecup pipi ibunya " khaja kita pulang "

" mana appa? "

" appa sedang rapat "

Taehyung duduk di sofa dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengecek beberapa email yang masuk " kita akan menunggu appa "

" appa akan lama sekali eomma " Jungkook merebahkan kepalanya di paha Taehyung

" ditunggu saja sayang "

 **Klek**

Namjoon muncul dengan wajah sedikit lelah, dia terkejut melihat mantan istrinya sudah berada di ruangannya " kau sudah pulang? "

Taehyung tersenyum lembut " aku berusaha pulang lebih cepat oppa "

Namjoon mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju kursinya dan memeriksa beberapa berkas yang baru saja diletakkan oleh sekretarisnya

" bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama? "

Namjoon melirik sebentar " aku sibuk "

Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat itu Jungkook menghampiri ayahnya dan menarik lengan jas Namjoon " ayolah appa "

Namjoon memijit pelan pangkal hidungnya, dia susah untuk berkata tidak pada Jungkook " baiklah, kita akan makan dimana? "

.

Namjoon mengecek beberapa email yang masuk di ponselnya sementara Taehyung menyuapi Jungkook

" dimakan oppa "

Namjoon meletakkan ponselnya di meja dan mulai memakan pastanya " bagaimana pekerjaanmu disana? "

" berjalan baik, respon mereka cukup bagus "

" great "

 **Drrt.. drtt..**

ponsel Namjoon bergetar menampilkan foto dan nama Seokjin, sebuah senyuman muncul di wajah Namjoon sebelum menjawab panggilan Seokjin

" ya "

" kau sudah makan siang? "

" aku sedang makan siang "

" aku baru saja ingin mengajakmu makan siang "

" apartemen barumu membuat sikapmu menjadi lebih manis "

Seokjin tertawa kecil " perasaanku sedang baik "

" aku senang mendengarnya, malam ini aku akan singgah ke apartemenmu "

" aku menunggu " PIP

" siapa itu? " tanya Taehyung, terselip nada tidak suka di perkataannya

" teman "

" benarkah? "

Namjoon mengangguk singkat " ya "

Taehyung terdiam, dia berencana mencari tahu siapa yang baru saja menelpon mantan suaminya ini. Melihat ekspresi wajah Namjoon yang terlihat sangat senang membuat hatinya kesal. Dia tidak suka namja yang dicintainya ini tersenyum dan bahagia bersama orang lain, dirinya belum sepenuhnya melepas Namjoon

.

" ngghh.. " Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Namjoon menghisap kulit perutnya kuat hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan, tangan Namjoon bergerak aktif di kedua payudaranya yang cukup besar. Seokjin melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Namjoon dan terus mendesah

" anhh.. Namjoonhh.. "

Bibir Namjoon terus menciumi perut, dada dan dagu Seokjin lalu beralih ke bibir penuh Seokjin yang sudah sedikit membengkak. Dia langsung menekan kemudian melumat bibir tersebut dan permainan menjadi panas ketika Seokjin membuka mulutnya agar lidah Namjoon bisa masuk. Saliva keduanya meleleh di sudut bibir Seokjin yang terbaring di sofa ruang tengah apartemen Seokjin, kaus kelinci Seokjin dan kemeja hitam Namjoon sudah berada di karpet berwarna pink lembut

Seokjin memukul dada Namjoon saat kebutuhannya akan oksigen mendesak membuat Namjoon sedikit tidak rela melepas tautan bibir mereka

" haa.. "

Namjoon memperhatikan wajah Seokjin yang memerah dan bibir yang membengkak, dia lalu kembali melumat bibir Seokjin. Tangannya yang semula berada di payudara Seokjin pun beralih ke tengkuk Seokjin, dia menggelitik tengkuk yeoja penyuka warna pink tersebut

" nnh " Seokjin mengalungkan lengannya di leher Namjoon, menikmati bagaimana lidah Namjoon membelai isi rongga mulutnya. Dia memiringkan lehernya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka

Namjoon melepaskan ciuman mereka membuat Seokjin merenggut " yakin kita akan melakukannya disini? "

" sebenarnya aku lebih suka di ranjang " ujar Seokjin sembari memainkan jemarinya di dada bidang Namjoon

Namjoon menyeringai lebar lalu menggendong Seokjin seperti koala yang membawanya ke kamar, dia lalu membanting tubuh Seokjin di atas ranjang, membuat yeoja itu mengumpat

" damnit "

Namjoon mengecup ujung hidung Seokjin " let's play then "

Dia kembali melumat bibir Seokjin yang selalu terasa manis dan membuatnya ketagihan lalu dia beralih ke dagu kemudian turun ke leher jenjang Seokjin. Sementara tangan Seokjin meremas surai blonde pucat Namjoon sambil sesekali menekan tengkuk sang CEO agar memperdalam hisapannya. Bibir Seokjin pun bermain di bahu Namjoon, mencium kemudian menjilat dan menggigitnya kecil hingga membuat Namjoon mengeluarkan geraman. Seokjin tersenyum mendengar hal itu

" Namjoonhh.. " desah Seokjin saat jemari Namjoon kembali menyentuh payudaranya dan menggerakannya sensual, dia lalu mengelus perut berabs Namjoon dan menciptakan geraman tertahan. Namjoon menurunkan kepalanya dan bermain di payudara Seokjin membuat Seokjin menjambak dan menekan kepalanya agar bisa melumat lebih dalam, setelah puas dengan payudara Seokjin dia beralih ke perut datar khas yeoja milik Seokjin, mengecup, menjilat dan menggigit kecil kulit perut tersebut dan kembali membuat Seokjin mendesahkan namanya

Seokjin yang gusar dengan permainan Namjoon yang menurutnya sedang mengerjarinya pun segera mendorong Namjoon ke samping dan balik menindih namja tersebut

" you wanna ride me? "

Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya sensual sebelum tangannya bermain di selangkangan Namjoon, menekan tonjolan yang cukup besar dengan kedua jarinya

" nnhh.. Jinnieeh " tangan Namjoon menggenggam erat pinggang Seokjin. Napasnya memburu. Seokjin menegakkan tubuhnya dan menyingkirkan surai merah gelapnya ke punggung sebelum membuka ikat pinggang dan menurunkan celana Namjoon beserta dalamannya, dia juga membuka hotpants putih miliknya dan melemparnya ke lantai. Namjoon yang memperhatikan itu hanya menyeringai

" ada apa dengan wajahmu? "

" kupikir kau hanya akan liar jika sudah mabuk ternyata dugaanku salah "

Seokjin menyusuri dahi, hidung, dagu dan dada Namjoon lalu berhenti di kejantanan Namjoon yang sudah menegang sempurna " aku bukan yeoja labil lagi "

Namjoon menjilat bibir bawahnya sebelum Seokjin memasukkan milik Namjoon ke dalam miliknya, yeoja itu mendesah tertahan saat seluruh milik Namjoon tertanam di dalamnya. Perlahan dia menggerakkan pinggulnya dan menumpu tangannya di kedua pundak Namjoon, tangan dan bibir Namjoon memainkan payudaranya yang bergesekan dengan wajah tampan Namjoon

" you're so good baby " erang Namjoon. Seokjin lalu menunduk dan menghisap leher Namjoon hingga terdapat tanda kemerahan. Namjoon mengakui Seokjin sangat pandai memuaskan dirinya, dia tidak pernah menyesal bertemu dengan yeoja ini

Namjoon lalu memutar posisi mereka dan menggenggam tangan Seokjin sebelum memainkan pinggulnya hingga Seokjin mendesahkan namanya lebih keras. Tubuh mereka penuh peluh padahal suhu pendingin di kamar Seokjin cukup rendah, surai merah gelap Seokjin lembab serta poni blode pucat Namjoon lengket di dahinya

" aku akan mengeluarkannya "

Seokjin hanya mengangguk dengan mata terpejam, menikmati permainan Namjoon yang membuatnya melayang

" ahh.. " desahan lolos dari bibir keduanya saat Namjoon mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam milik Seokjin yang langsung terasa hangat, Namjoon menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tubuh Seokjin dengan menumpukan sikunya agar yeoja ini tidak menerima semua beban tubuhnya. Dahi mereka berdua menempel dan napas mereka beradu, Namjoon lalu mengecup dahi, hidung, pipi dan melumat bibir Seokjin sejenak

" aku menyukaimu " ujar Seokjin disela napasnya yang memburu

Mata Namjoon melebar kemudian dia tersenyum lembut " nado "

Jemari Seokjin menyusuri wajah tampan Namjoon " aku menginginkan sebuah status hubungan darimu "

Namjoon memejamkan matanya " as your wish "

Seokjin pun melumat bibir Namjoon " karena aku tidak mau menjadi pelampiasan nafsumu saja "

" tapi kita membutuhkan cinta " Namjoon menjilat bibir penuh Seokjin

Yeoja bersurai merah gelap itu menggeleng " kita tidak membutuhkannya, kita hanya membutuhkan sebuah hubungan yang saling percaya dan saling membutuhkan serta sebuah komitmen agar hubungan tersebut terus berjalan "

" apa itu? " bisik Namjoon disertai erangan karena Seokjin tengah membelai tengkuknya sensual

" kita harus saling mempertahankan. Kau mempertahankanku dan aku mempertahankanmu "

" itu berat untukku "

Seokjin mencubit leher Namjoon membuat namja itu menggigit pipinya " kau harus tetap menjalaninya karena kau sudah masuk ke dalam zona Kim Seokjin dan kau tidak akan bisa keluar kecuali aku yang mengeluarkanmu "

" itu artinya ada kesempatan dirimu untuk mencampakkanku? "

Seokjin menggeleng pelan " ingat komitmen kita, kita akan saling mempertahankan satu sama lain "

Namjoon menegakkan tubuhnya dan kembali mengarahkan miliknya ke milik Seokjin

" kau ingin ronde kedua? "

Namjoon mencubit pipi Seokjin " ini ronde pertama kita sebagai sepasang kekasih "

Dan Seokjin tahu jika Namjoon akan terus menyentuhnya malam ini hingga pagi menjelang. Tanpa mereka ketahui jika ponsel Namjoon terus bergetar hingga terjatuh di karpet, layar ponsel tersebut terus berkedip menampilkan foto dan nama mantan istri Namjoon, yeoja yang terpaksa dinikahi Namjoon karena permintaan terakhir ibunya, yeoja yang tidak dicintai Namjoon namun juga tidak dibenci Namjoon, yeoja yang mencintai Namjoon dengan seluruh jiwanya, yeoja yang telah memberikan Namjoon seorang bocah lucu berusia 4 tahun dan yeoja yang belum melepas namja itu sepenuhnya

 **Apartemen Taehyung**

" sepertinya appa sedang sibuk sayang " ujar Taehyung yang menyerah menelpon Namjoon, yeoja bersurai coklat gelap itu mengelus surai hitam Jungkook. Malam ini Jungkook tiba-tiba saja ingin mendengar suara ayahnya sebelum tidur karena itu dia meminta ibunya untuk menelpon ayahnya namun hingga 27 kali mencoba ayahnya sama sekali tidak menjawab panggilan mereka

" tapi Kookie ingin sekali mendengar suara appa sebelum tidur, ayo dicoba sekali lagi "

Taehyung pun mencoba menelpon Namjoon sekali lagi namun hasilnya tetap sama, dia pun teringat dengan percakapan Namjoon bersama seseorang saat makan siang tadi, hatinya kesal seketika

" pergilah tidur sayang, kita akan menelpon appa besok "

Jungkook mengecup pipi Taehyung sebelum turun dari pangkuan ibunya dan berjalan dengan langkah pelan ke kamar. Taehyung lalu menelpon ketika Jungkook menutup pintu kamarnya

" halo " panggilannya diangkat saat nada sambung kelima

" kau punya waktu besok? "

" ada apa Taehyung-ssi? "

" aku ingin bertemu dan membicarakan sesuatu denganmu, kau punya waktu? "

" apa ini akan berlangsung lama? Aku hanya punya sedikit waktu saat makan siang "

Taehyung beranjak dari sofa " ini tidak berlangsung lama, aku hanya ingin bertanya beberapa hal padamu "

" baiklah, dimana kita bertemu? "

" restoran di seberang kantor "

" baiklah, sampai jumpa Taehyung-ssi "

" sampai jumpa, maaf mengganggu waktu istirahatmu Hoseok-ssi " PIP

.

Seokjin merenggangkan tubuhnya sesaat sebelum beranjak pelan dari ranjang, meninggalkan Namjoon yang masih terlelap untuk pergi menyiapkan sarapan. Dia memutuskan untuk mandi dan membereskan pakaian mereka yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai kamar dan karpet ruang tengah, dia juga meletakkan ponsel Namjoon di meja nakas lalu mulai menyiapkan sarapan

Ponsel Namjoon kembali bergetar dan sukses membuat Namjoon terbangun, tangannya menggapai tubuh Seokjin disisi ranjang namun nihil. Dia membuka mata dan berdecak mendapati dirinya sendirian di kamar ini. Namjoon lalu meraih ponselnya yang bergetar dan menggeser slide

" ya " sapanya dengan suara berat khas bangun tidur

" oppa, akhirnya kau menjawab juga. Kookie ingin berbicara denganmu " Taehyung memberikan ponselnya pada Jungkook dan seketika bocah itu berteriak cukup keras hingga Namjoon harus menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga

" appa! "

" nde Kookie "

" bogoshipoyo "

Namjoon terkekeh membayangkan wajah putranya yang pasti sedang memajukan bibirnya " nado Kookie-ah, kau belum pergi ke sekolah? "

" Kookie sedang sarapan, appa sudah sarapan? "

Namjoon merenggangkan tubuhnya lalu duduk " belum, appa baru saja bangun tidur "

" Kookie menelpon appa berulang kali semalam dan appa tidak menjawabnya "

Namjoon bersandar di tumpukan bantal " mian, appa sedang sibuk "

" bagaimana dengan janji appa akhir minggu ini? kita jadi pergi ke taman bermain? "

" appa akan mengecek jadwal appa dulu, pergilah bersama eomma jika appa tidak sempat menemanimu "

" aku sudah sering pergi bersama eomma, aku ingin pergi bersama appa " ujar Jungkook manja, bahkan sekarang bocah itu meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja makan

" appa akan berusaha "

" yaksokhe? "

" nde "

" baiklah, Kookie tutup teleponnya "

" nde, appa menyayangimu "

" oppa " Namjoon mengira Jungkook telahmemutuskan sambungan telepon

" ya, ada apa? "

" apa kau benar-benar sibuk semalam? Aku dan Kookie menelponmu berulang kali "

" nde Hyunggie, aku sedang sangat sibuk " seringai tercetak di wajah tampan Namjoon mengingat 'kesibukannya' semalam

" aku mengerti. Bye oppa "

" bye Hyunggie " PIP. Namjoon beranjak turun dari ranjang lalu mandi dan keluar hanya dengan bathrobe putih. Dia mencari Seokjin yang sedang menggoreng sosis di dapur, segera dipeluk yeoja yang sekarang berstatus kekasihnya itu

" bagaimana jika aku punya riwayat penyakit jantung " ucap Seokjin yang terkejut dengan sepasang lengan yang tiba-tiba saja memeluk pinggangnya dan jangan lupakan dengan nafas hangat yang keluar dari bibir dingin tersebut dan menerpa leher putih jenjangnya

" selamat pagi baby "

Seokjin meletakkan sosis yang sudah matang dan mematikan kompor lalu berbalik dan mengecup bibir Namjoon

" morning kiss "

Namjoon menggeleng " itu bukan morning kiss, morning kiss itu seperti ini "

Namjoon mengecup, menjilat, melumat dan menghisap bibir Seokjin. Tangannya bergerak memeluk Seokjin lebih erat sedangkan Seokjin mengalungkan lengannya di leher Namjoon kemudian memiringkan kepalanya serta membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Namjoon menggerayangi bagian tersebut hingga saliva membanjiri dagu mereka berdua. Tautan bibir mereka terlepas ketika kebutuhan akan oksigen mendesak, sebuah benang saliva tipis pun tercipta

" itulah yang dinamakan morning kiss "

Seokjin mencubit perut Namjoon " Kim byuntae "

Namjoon mengecup dahi Seokjin " kau juga Kim byuntae "

Seokjin tertawa pelan, dia lalu membimbing Namjoon menuju meja makan

" aku sudah menyediakan sarapan untukmu, setelah ini bersiaplah ke kantor "

Namjoon menyesap caramel macchiato yang disediakan Seokjin untuknya lalu menggigit roti bakar dengan selai coklat. Seokjin pun menikmati sereal gandumnya dengan tenang

" aku membeli kemeja dan setelan jas untukmu jadi kau bisa langsung ke kantor, kau tidak mungkin memakai pakaianmu yang kemarin karena baru saja kucuci "

Namjoon mengangguk " gomawo, kau punya pekerjaan hari ini? "

" tidak, jadwal pemotretanku besok. Ada apa? "

" kita akan pergi membeli mobil untukmu hari ini "

Seokjin menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan menatap Namjoon " aku tidak menjalin hubungan denganmu untuk hal seperti itu "

" jangan berpikir seperti itu, bahkan jika kau tidak mengatakannya semalam aku tetap akan membelikanmu mobil hari ini "

" apa kau selalu seperti ini dengan semua yeoja yang kau tiduri? "

Namjoon menyesap lagi caramel machiatonya " tidak, aku hanya melakukannya untukmu "

" alasannya? "

" kau membutuhkannya? "

Seokjin mengangguk mantap. Namjoon bangkit dan mengecup lembut dahi Seokjin

" aku senang memanjakanmu dengan segala yang kumiliki "

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Namjoon kembali ke kamar disusul Seokjin yang membantunya bersiap ke kantor. Seokjin memasangkan dasi merah hitam yang kemarin dibelinya ke leher Namjoon, dia tersenyum puas saat selesai memasangkan benda tersebut

" kau terlihat tampan "

" aku memang selalu terlihat tampan "

.

" apa yang ingin anda bicarakan Taehyung-ssi? "

Taehyung tersenyum lembut lalu memasukkan sesendok es krim vanilla ke dalam mulutnya, terdiam sejenak merasakan es krim tersebut meleleh di dalam mulutnya meninggalkan rasa manis yang selalu membuatnya bahagia

" tentang Namjoon. Apa dia sedang dekat dengan seseorang? "

Hoseok menggeleng " kurasa tidak, sajang-nim sedang sangat sibuk saat ini "

" aku hanya merasa dia sedang dekat dengan seorang yeoja "

" tidak Taehyung-ssi, Namjoon sajangnim terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar mendekati seorang yeoja " pasta di garpu berpindah ke dalam mulut Hoseok

" mungkin hanya perasaanku saja "

" jika anda masih mencintai sajang-nim kenapa tidak kembali saja? Banyak pasangan yang kembali menikah setelah bercerai "

Taehyung tersenyum miris sebelum memasukkan sesendok es krim " hal seperti itu terlalu sulit bahkan terlihat mustahil untuk kami berdua "

.

" aku bingung, semua terlihat menarik di mataku " Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat jejeran mobil mahal di depannya, dari tipe klasik hingga super sport

" bagaimana jika Ferrari? "

Seokjin menggeleng " aku tidak ingin memiliki mobil yang sama denganmu "

" bagaimana jika yang itu? " telunjuk Namjoon menunjuk sebuah Lambhorghini Galardo berwarna putih

Seokjin melangkah mendekati mobil tersebut, berputar sejenak dan menepuk pelan kap depan mobil sport itu " aku pilih yang ini tapi aku ingin yang berwarna pink "

Namjoon memeluk pinggang Seokjin " itu bisa diatur sayang "

Dia lalu melirik namja paruh baya di sampingnya yang langsung mengangguk dan pergi

Seokjin pun membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di kursi kemudi " nyaman, aku menyukainya. Gomawo "

Namjoon mengacak surai merah gelap kekasihnya " as your wish princess "

.

Jimin mengetuk jarinya tidak sabar, dirinya menantikan Yoongi yang siang ini akan kembali setelah 2 bulan berada di Hongkong untuk keperluan bisnis. Sesekali Jimin berdecak dan mengacak surai hitamnya, dirinya sangat merindukan yeoja bersurai merah terang jika Yoongi masih mempertahankan warna rambutnya itu

" oppa "

Jimin terkejut dan mendongak mendapati yeoja mungil berkulit pucat dengan surai orange sepunggung yang sedang tersenyum manis padanya

" chagi " Jimin langsung bangkit dan memeluk erat tubuh Yoongi, dia sesekali mengecup pipi Yoongi lembut

" aku merindukanmu oppa "

" aku lebih merindukanmu "

" tidak, aku yang lebih merindukanmu "

" tidak chagi, aku ini sangat merindukanmu " Jimin lalu melumat bibir kemerahan Yoongi yang sangat dia rindukan selama dua bulan ini

" ayo, kita pulang " ujar Jimin setelah selesai membuat bibir Yoongi sedikit membengkak

.

" kau yakin? "

" tentu saja, suamiku tidak pernah berbohong " yeoja bermata rusa itu meletakkan cangkir berisi teh di atas meja

Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah, Luhan sahabatnya baru saja memberitahu jika beberapa waktu lalu Namjoon membeli sebuah apartemen milik Sehun suaminya untuk seorang yeoja

" mungkin saja Namjoon hanya memperlihatkan apartemen Sehun, yeoja itu pasti membelinya sendiri "

Luhan menggeleng " kata Sehun uangnya berasal dari rekening Namjoon "

Taehyung meremas jemarinya, ternyata firasatnya tentang mantan suaminya yang memiliki seorang kekasih terbukti artinya yeoja itu yang menelpon Namjoon saat sedang makan siang bersamanya dan Jungkook

" apa kau mengetahui nama yeoja itu? "

" di sertifikat apartemen tertulis nama Kim Seokjin "

Kening Taehyung berkerut, dia tidak pernah mendengar nama Kim Seokjin dan tidak mungkin yeoja itu adalah sepupu atau keluarga Namjoon yang lain karena Namjoon hanya memiliki satu saudara perempuan yaitu Min Yoongi

" apa dia kekasih baru Namjoon? Pengganti dirimu? "

Taehyung menggeleng cepat " Namjoon itu hanya milikku dan aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuh apalagi merebutnya. Bantu aku mencari tahu tentang siapa itu Kim Seokjin "

Luhan tersenyum lebar " tentu saja, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk sahabat terbaikku "

.

" Hyorin-ah " panggil Hoseok saat Hyorin hendak masuk ke dalam lift

Yeoja bertubuh seksi dengan kulit eksotis itu segera berbalik dan memasang senyum paling sempurna yang dia miliki " ada apa oppa? "

" ini " Hoseok menyodorkan sebuah tiket konser band indie beraliran rock padanya

" untukku? "

" ya, aku akan menjemputku jam 7 "

Jantung Hyorin berdetak lebih cepat memandang tiket konser tersebut, sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu menyukai music rock yang menurutnya terlalu berisik namun jika pergi bersama Hoseok hal tersebut tidak menjadi masalah

" nde oppa, gomawo sudah mengajakku "

" ya, aku harus pergi rapat. Jangan lupa " Hoseok kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Hyorin setelah melempar senyuman lebar khas Jung Hoseok yang sanggup membuat Lee Hyorin memerah dan terpaku di tempat

' tentu aku tidak akan lupa, God semoga jantungku tidak melompat keluar '

Chaerin dan Hyuna yang baru saja keluar dari lift pun menatap aneh pada Hyorin yang tersenyum sangat lebar sehingga terlihat aneh sambil menatap sepotong kertas berwarna biru hitam yang mereka yakini adalah sebuah tiket

" apa kau tahu Chaerin-ah, menurut cerita yang pernah kudengar dari cleaning service di kantor ini ada penunggunya "

Chaerin terkejut " jangan menakutiku unnie, apa Hyorin kerasukan? "

Hyuna berinisiatif untuk menepuk bahu Hyorin hingga yeoja itu terlonjak sendiri

" akh.. unnie mengagetkanku " erang yeoja bersurai coklat itu

" kami hanya khawatir padamu Hyorin-ah, kau tersenyum begitu aneh tadi " ujar Chaerin

"kalian tahu Hoseok oppa baru saja mengajakku ke konser music rock malam ini pukul 7 "

" eh? Apa yang terjadi dengan namja tidak peka itu? apa dia salah makan? "

Hyorin lalu menyentil dahi Chaerin karena perkataannya yang sangat menyinggung

" jaga ucapanmu, sudahlah. Aku akan pergi ke salon dan berbelanja beberapa barang untuk acara malam ini. Bye " Hyorin masuk ke dalam lift dengan langkah sedikit melompat karena terlalu bahagia

" cinta bisa membuat yeoja seperti Hyorin menjadi aneh " ujar Hyuna lalu beranjak pergi karena dia masih punya beberapa pemotretan bersama Chaerin

.

Namjoon berdecak melihat ponselnya yang mati akibat kehabisan baterai sedangkan dirinya terjebak macet dan tidak membawa charger

" shit! Padahal aku ingin menelpon Seokjin "

Namjoon menatap bosan pemandangan mobil yang bergerak sangat lambat karena arus kendaraan yang begitu padat. Dirinya mengutuk setiap pengendara yang membuat jalanan menjadi macet

" come on, move " desah Namjoon frustasi. Sebenarnya dia sudah terbiasa terjebak dalam kondisi macet seperti ini namun semua menjadi berbeda ketika dia sangat ingin cepat tiba di apartemennya dan menelpon Seokjin atau dia akan menjadi lebih cerdas jika mengunjungi Seokjin tapi ide tersebut segera ditepis jauh-jauh mengingat dia harus berkomunikasi via webcam dengan rekan bisnisnya di Paris untuk membicarakan beberapa hal dan itu mustahil dilakukan olehnya jika berada di apartemen Seokjin kecuali dia ingin melakukannya sambil bercinta dan itu berarti dia harus memamerkan tubuh kekasihnya pada orang lain

" Hell No! aku akan mencongkel keluar mata siapapun yang melihat tubuh naked Seokjin selain diriku " ucap Namjoon dengan penuh emosi entah pada siapa

.

Hyorin berulang kali mengecek penampilannya di depan cermin besar di kamarnya, jam di dindingnya menunjukkan pukul 18:25. Malam ini Hyorin mengenakan t-shirt berwarna hitam polos dengan cardigan jeans serta shorpants sepaha dengan aksen sobek-sobek kecil dan sneakers berwarna biru gelap, surai merahnya dicepol ke atas hingga leher jenjangnya terekpos. Hyorin juga memoles riasan natural diwajahnya agar tidak terlihat berlebihan namun tetap cantik di hadapan Hoseok

" **baby I'm in loving you.. nan ottohke, what should I do "** teriak Hyorin di kamarnya sambil melompat kecil di depan cermin

 **Ting.. tong..** bunyi bel apartemennya menghentikan tingkah aneh Hyorin, dirinya lalu meraih ponsel dan dompet di atas meja kemudian melesat cepat, dia menetralkan napas dan sedikit merapikan diri sebelum membuka pintu dan memasang senyum terbaiknya

Jantung Hyorin hampir saja keluar melihat penampilan Hoseok malam ini, namja Jung itu mengenakan t-shirt putih bertuliskan I Love Rock dipadu jaket kulit hitam dan sneakers biru gelap. Terlihat berbeda dengan apa yang biasa dia kenakan setiap hari. Malam ini Hoseok terlihat jauh lebih tampan

' omo, warna sepatu kami sama. Dia benar-benar jodohku ' batin Hyorin

" khaja " Hoseok menggandeng tangan Hyorin dan sontak membuat wajah Hyorin memerah

Hyorin tersenyum lebar melihat Hoseok yang sedang menganggukkan kepalanya mengikuti irama musik yang mengalun keras, sesekali namja kesayangan Hyorin itu melompat sambil menggenggam erat jemari Hyorin membuat Hyorin tidak jadi menghajar seorang namja di depannya dengan jurus muathai miliknya karena tidak sengaja menginjak kakinya

 **Tess.. tess..** Hoseok merasakan titik air yang berjatuhan dari langit semakin deras

" ah sial, kenapa bisa hujan? " gerutu Hoseok, dia lalu membuka jaketnya dan menaruhnya diatas kepala Hyorin. Karena konser tersebut diselenggarakan di tempat terbuka bukan di tempat tertutup

Hyorin yang baru tersadar jika sedang hujan pun hanya melongo " oppa saja yang pakai "

Hoseok menggeleng " kau saja, kau bisa sakit jika kepalamu terkena air hujan apalagi ini malam hari "

" oppa juga " ujar Hyorin, dia lebih mengkhawatirkan Hoseok. Dia lalu memindahkan jaket tersebut ke kepala Hoseok membuat namja itu berdecak sebal melihat sikap keras kepala Hyorin. Dia lalu membentang jaket tersebut lebih besar lalu menarik Hyorin lebih dekat ke sisinya, lalu meletakkan sebelah lengannya di bahu Hyorin dan menaruh jaket tersebut di atas kepala mereka membuat Hyorin merasa seperti melayang dia lalu berteriak sekencang-kencangnya sehingga terlihat seperti fangirl grup rock yang sedang tampil. Hyorin tidak pernah merasa begitu bersyukur seperti ini saat hujan, yeoja blasteran Korea-Amerika itu bahkan sering mengutuk anugerah Tuhan yang satu ini namun kali ini dia tidak mengutuk atau mengumpat, dia malah meminta agar hujan menjadi lebih deras dan lama

.

Bel apartemen Yoongi berbunyi saat adik sepupu Kim Namjoon itu tengah menyuapi Jimin rainbow cake yang baru saja dibelinya di toko kue seberang

" siapa? "

Yoongi mengangkat bahunya dan berdiri " entahlah, aku sedang tidak memesan apapun dari delivery food "

Jimin lalu menyusul Yoongi yang pergi membuka pintu

" Hyunggie unnie " Yoongi lalu memeluk yeoja bersurai coklat caramel tersebut sedangkan Jimin hanya tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya nyaris tertutup

" selamat untuk pembukaan hotel barumu di Hongkong, mian tidak bisa hadir dalam peresmiannya " ujar Taehyung sembari duduk di sofa putih milik Yoongi

" tak apa unnie, terima kasih atas bunganya "

" kau ingin minum sesuatu noona? " tanya Jimin

Taehyung menggeleng " aku kesini hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat pada Yoongi dan aku tidak ingin mengganggu waktu kalian untuk berdua "

Pipi putih Yoongi bersemu " tidak unnie "

" aku permisi dulu, lain kali kita bisa minum teh bersama " Taehyung beranjak dari sofa

" nde unnie, Terima kasih "

" oh aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu Jimin-ah " ujar Taehyung ketika akan keluar dari apartemen Yoongi

" apa itu noona? "

Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak " apa kau mengenal yeoja bernama Kim Seokjin? "

Jimin mengangguk " ya, dia model baru di perusahaan. Dia cantik dan berbakat. Ada apa dengannya? "

Yoongi langsung menyikut Jimin cukup keras begitu mendengar kekasihnya ini memuji yeoja lain selain dirinya

Hati Taehyung berdenyut nyeri mendengar hal itu namun dia terpaksa tersenyum " bukan apa-apa, aku hanya ingin bertanya. Terima kasih dan selamat malam "

Yoongi membukakan pintu untuk Taehyung " hati-hati di jalan unnie "

Taehyung mengangguk lalu berjalan dengan perasaan yang bercampur menuju lift yang letaknya cukup dekat " aku harus melihatnya sendiri, mungkin besok aku akan mengunjungi kantor oppa "

.

.

 **TBC**

RnR please ^.^


End file.
